ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Yina
No! Not what I meant at all! What I mean is, don't just rewind time everytime something doesn't go her way... I'm sorry. Please don't leave. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight! Wish me luck! I am sending the application now... Hopefully our hard work will be rewarded NightBird (talk) God Bless 23:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Watcha I think Wachamalit left.... NightBird (talk) God Bless 22:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine... At that gives the slight impression that you would leave if you could do something else on the computer... >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) RIght. Anyway, I'm sorry for acting like a dick when we finished the RP. To be completely honest, I like Sister Animal more than I like Dove, and was kinda upset when everything went back to normal... Besides, if nothing's changed, then what was the point of the RP? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ... It didn't? Didn't it end with Dove returning everything to normal? And I fixed your userpage. By the way, congratulations, you made me laugh. It's quite an accomplishment. ^^ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) It is when I'm depressed. -___-U But my problem is that I never want them to end. Eh, well, it's your move now. Hey, why not switch to a bigger picture of Hilaua? I have one... if you want to.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Macy. I seem to end up liking all your characters. o^_^o ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Why would you yell at me for? TT~TT It's bad for me to like someone? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I changed it. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The face I made. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Macy Because I like Witches more than Ninjas, and I think she looks cuter. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) What!? I'm a boy! I think like a boy! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Sorry if I creeped you out.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) But... She is super cute~! ;D ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ Hehe! Thanky for trying to put up a pic for me. I'd put a picture of something you like, like...a husky maybe...but I'm too lazy right now to go and find one XD Slider 789 02:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Thou art dead. So....? How are you? Any ideas on what to do next, if you'd like to do anything. We could stop. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine. Whatever that is, anyway. I woudln't necessary call it good, but it's not bad, either... Complicated. Anyways~, I noticed! Looks very nice! I'm trying to find a different picture for my Infobox, too... And for the upper thing, but that can wait until they take me off the "Featured User" thing. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Are you planning to do RP's with anyone else? . . ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh... You should. Unless you wanna do another with me~? But that's only if you want to. Anyway, I saw. I keep an eye on the edits. I like her ^^ but you already know that. It might be a good idea to include a list of spells she uses or something. But that's just an idea. - -U ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yay! What is it!? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to put "..." if you think I'm going to say no. I'll do it with you. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Not at all~. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) There... I hate making the first move... > ~> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome face... Is what it is called, and that was already there... I'm looking for something to replace Trainer Red from pokemon, in my infobox. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, I don't decide it. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, right, sorry. I get a little burnt out after going to school... Anyway! You and I edit here more than anyone else, so I can't see a reason for you not to be. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes... But no, sorry. First of all, my hair is blonde. If anything, Matt's picture looks almost exactly like I do. Otherwise, I'm looking for something awesome. And I'm very picky when it comes to awesome. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I drew a map. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I drew a map of the places this kid goes in this book, for my independent reading project, and it was so awesome, my English teacher waved the project and gave me until the end of the year to ink it, put in notes telling the reader what each place was, and it's importance in the story, then color it. 8D ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:49, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you mean your crush~? -Giggle- Agh, I'm not gonna tease you. All about you? What do you mean? (Found a picture~) ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Well at least your girlfriend didn't dump you after a month because she never liked you in the first place. @_@ Don't do that to a guy. Ever. Or I'll find you... And slap you. Anyway, you can see it when I upload it. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I sit next to her too.. And all her new friends hate me. - - ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. How old are you...? Eleven? Wait until your about thirteen or fourteen, and if you still like him, ask him out. Why should guys always have to do it...? It's annoying... And embarassing! I don't think I should be giving you advice, though. Uh... You see the picture? It's in the box. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) But it's so AWESOME. It's from my favorite manga! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) The Lucifer and Biscut Hammer. I'm gonna make a character after someone from there, too... ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Liar No one has. >o< ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC) xD Yeah, well, I have a question. Wasn't Dove getting money from... Simma's parents? For her to stay there? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay! Magical Mary. That's gonna be her name. And she will be awesome. And pretty~ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Grenades~! Did you see them~? I'm so happy~~! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) On the new picture for my userpage. :D ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:41, April 16, 2010 (UTC) You don't know what grenades look like? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) There are others, too~! I was thinking of using these really small pudgey ones, but then I was like "NAH, NADES R BETTAH." ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Am I annoying you...? ; ^; I'm sorry... I'll stop.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ..... What? I can't derive anything from ".........." ....... ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) |:[ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) >:[ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Cries to self- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Hesitates, then pokes Penguin. Smiles.- Made Mary~ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Is that something I should beat you up over or should I consider it a compliment? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) That was a joke... You said the same thing to me about Macy, 'member? >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Uhm... Poke the Penguin? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Matthew catches all the pieces and puts Janis back together-. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Matthew slaps Janis and runs away, laughing maniacally- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Matthew draws a rift in space and time with his mechanical pencil, and Janis falls through with all of her ice cream- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. That's my special weapon. Why? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay then! I'll change it! -Morphs into thing in picture and pulls out grenades- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Matthew creates own world inside of black hole- >< Mine nowz. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Takes Husky in his world, throws off builing. Laughs evilly.- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Matthew makes more and proceeds to hurl them in random directions off his building- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, okay! -Slightly freaked out- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Sigh-... There's nothing wrong with drinking hot co-co in the summer... ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I eat icecream in the winter. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:18, April 16, 2010 (UTC) What kind? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay and okeh. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ANTIDISASTABLISHMENTTARIANISM!!! UNITED STATES ARMED FORCES!!!! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Bye. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:39, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC)